fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
MopDoppler Entertainment Inc.
|style=padding-bottom: 10px}} MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. (also known as MopDoppler Studios or just MopDoppler, pronounced \'mɒpdɒpplɜr\) and previously called Mojo Ltd. is a United Kingdom-based lucrative gaming company that specialises in technologized assets. The company is primarily known for Techno and MDEIH.MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. tops the charts for best-selling items with the "Techno" portable console and "MDEIH" home console, overtaking Sony's "PlayStation 4", GameCentral, 2039 MopDoppler is a highly celebrated and well-received company, ranking 60th in the Sunday Times' 100 Best Game Companies in 2030, having been unranked in all previous years.The Sunday Times. Sunday Times. As of 2047, MopDoppler had topped the charts, overtaking Sony and Nintendo. History MopDoppler was officially founded in 2024, albeit planning for as far back as September 2013. MopDoppler began as a small company focusing on game websites, with its first release in 2024. MopDoppler staff began programming a new software game similar to RuneScape, although plans were eventually abolished in early 2025.Plans have now been abolished for our MMORPG, as we are now planning on developing a platformer-type game. on mopdoppler.com/blog (post now inaccessible, but available on http://web.archive.org), 2025 In October 2025, ''Dario'' had been scheduled for pre-release.Meet Dario: MopDoppler's first platformer, mopdoppler.com/blog, 2025 In November 2025, MopDoppler was in the process of being purchased by Nintendo. Before this happened, MopDoppler teamed up with Vlambeer to produce a sequel to Vlambeer's Nuclear Throne.Contemporary partnership with Vlambeer, mopdoppler.com/blog, 2025 After doing so, MopDoppler had gained enough profit to hire new workers, and therefore became independent instead of being succeeded by Nintendo.Notable changes... on mopdoppler.com/blog MopDoppler staff fittingly named the project the "Hiring Program".Meet the Hiring Program, mopdoppler.com/blog As MopDoppler's company had expanded its horizons to one-hundred workers, they produced a sequel to Dario,New sequel to Dario, mopdoppler.com/blog''" again producing enough money to hire more workers; MopDoppler founder Oliver Garcia stated in an interview: it was somewhat like a neverending dishwasher on overdrive, he said. It just went make, hire, make, hire until we managed to get into the charts, and produce our very first games console.An interview with Oliver Garcia: Reader's feature, Metro.co.uk, 2044 As of 2030, MopDoppler had gained "lucrative" status''Lucrative companies'' on GameCentral Forums, General Discussion board and managed to build a headquarters in its place of origin, Birmingham.We did it! on mopdoppler.com, 2030 A few years later in 2034, MopDoppler moved to a larger warehouse following its release of the Techno on October 21st.Moving headquarters, youtube.com, MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. The original headquarters was demolished and replaced with a block of houses. In 2038, MopDoppler opened a several offices in the USA, its premier office situated in California, USA, with former Rockstar and Jagex developers staffing it. As of 2043, MopDoppler had offices in America, Canada, England, Thailand, Sweden, China, Japan and many other areas.Largest companies in the world on uk.ign.com forums, 2043 "mopdoppler.com/blog" was discontinued on the MopDoppler website as "it was inactive and redundant."Blog closure on mopdoppler.com community forums, sticky post, 2036 The MopDoppler official website states that MopDoppler was incorporated in 2024 by Oliver Garcia, Adrian Garcia, John McVenn and several other workers, whom preferred to be unnamed. The aim of the company was to operate Toonet, as stated on the website homepage,mopdoppler.com although this was changed in 2027 to "creating and publishing video games". As of 2034, this was changed again, with an added "and producing consoles". In 2042, MopDoppler managers, CEO's, chiefs and executives appointed over 600 workers with a job at MopDoppler Entertainment Inc.,Expanding, mopdoppler.com forum sticky post, 2042 causing the company to expand into more parts of Asia and Europe; it first started marketing in Oceania in 2049 to cater for more Australian, New Zealand, Fijian, Tongan and Samoan workers. MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. founder Oliver Garcia still works with MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. on a weekly basis, despite additionally working as a journalist. Origin MopDoppler originated in September 2013 when the founder, Oliver Garcia, began designing small creatures for the game Toonet, which, back then, was called Net Kritterz (Toonet was later renamed Web Kritterz from December 2013 until April-May 2014, when it was named Toonet).Gaming Weekly, 2054''How it began'' section on mopdoppler.com/origin Inspired by Moshi Monsters, he started designing locations, characters and main elements of the game, alongside his friends, whom were keenly assisting him on his project. Garcia, in an interview, described himself to be "fascinated in this virtual reality" when he first lay eyes on Moshi Monsters, and said, at the age of eight, aspired to create a game similar, and perhaps even affiliate. Garcia and his friends decided that, if Toonet was to be, then they would need a company name to go along with their production. The company was unnamed until November 2014, where, over the phone, Garcia invented the name MopDoppler, which he described to mean 'absolutely nothing'. After graduating, Garcia found himself socializing with his friends over social media once more, and thus Garcia and friends found themselves with a games company in their hands. With help from his father, Adrian Garcia, Oliver Garcia found himself producing video games in less than a year. A key remark stated by Garcia after the interview: We never expected MopDoppler to come this far. Never. Future development MopDoppler, on their website in 2025, said that they 'aimed to become a great video games company, becoming a major company and operator in markets worldwide' using their own technology and developing original, contemporary media.mopdoppler.com, 2024''An interview with Oliver Garcia, founder of MopDoppler Entertainment Inc.: Reader's Feature'', metro.co.uk, 2053 MopDoppler, in 2024, started off as a PC and mobile games company only. Before it was formed, MopDoppler was just meant to be the name of a graphics company, producing and publishing imagery for other games. In late 2023, MopDoppler founder Oliver Garcia began to ponder and thought about creating a company that powers and operates browser-based games that were made using Java. As of February 2024, he finally made the verdict that this company he was planning on creating was going to be dedicated to creating media of all types. MopDoppler's latest browser-based game was rumoured to come out by 2054, despite coming out as early as 2051. When it was rumoured to be coming, it was said to be either wholly sci-fi or based in the real world. Fans had guessed correctly; it was known as MyWorld, set in the real world where players could play as whatever they wanted to be: a builder, a fireman, a schoolboy, anything. As of 2057, it was one of MopDoppler's largest online games, becoming independent by 2060, with its URL being myworld.net instead of myworld.mopdoppler.com. MopDoppler also posed as the publisher of online game Legend Alliance, an online strategy game that closed down on the nineteenth of April 2059, due to 'lack of updates.Legend Alliance closure'', legendalliance.com MopDoppler did not have access to add things to the game, they could only distribute and produce merchandise for it. Operation MopDoppler has grown excruciatingly since its foundation in 2024. Currently having owned over thirty offices throughout the US, Britain and in many other areas, MopDoppler is one of the largest—if not the largest—companies in terms of people; since its creation, it has become around two-hundred times more diverse. In 2047, they recruited over five-hundred new workers into their company and Oliver Garcia stated that the size of the Toonet team had almost been quadrupled. They now maintain over four-hundred servers for their video games in total, making it one of the largest companies in the world. Collaboration With Jagex MopDoppler's collaboration with Jagex had been one of MopDoppler's most homely. They produced mostly browser-based games with Jagex, in spite of MopDoppler's continuous pursuit to filter browser-based game production, as it wasn't as popular as it had been. They produced some of the following major games with Jagex: *''Toonet'' (Jagex agreed to help repair bugs and help update the game) *''Runner'' *''Swift'' *''BeatSkipper Ultimate'' MopDoppler agreed to assist Jagex with the following video games: *''Nutmeg's Adventures'' *''Roadkill'' *''Spinbop'' *''RuneScape'' (MopDoppler agreed to help repair bugs and create characters for it) With Activision MopDoppler's collaboration with Activision was limited as their partnership was inactive. Even though their collaboration together was weak, they managed to create art and characters for each other's makings. With Vlambeer MopDoppler's collaboration with Vlambeer was known to have "saved MopDoppler entirely."mopdoppler.com, 2025 After publishing Nuclear Throne 2, the two companies set aside from each other, however, in 2052, a business opportunity was granted by MopDoppler, and they started working on MyWorld; Vlambeer's only requirement was for their website to be advertised on MopDoppler's websites. With Sony MopDoppler's collaboration with Sony, unlike most, was described to be "different".metro.co.uk, 2039 MopDoppler never produced a video game with Sony, however, they did create a PlayStation model together; Sony also assisted MopDoppler with a new version of the Techno. With Scott Cawthon When working with Scott Cawthon, MopDoppler agreed to give him a helping hand with a film and patch for a new video game. Their collaboration together had managed to gross around five-hundred thousand pounds. Common influence Since its creation in 2024, MopDoppler has aspired many youths to program, graphic design, or help innovate. As of 2052, MopDoppler had recruited one-thousand people, the largest recruiting in the world, only to find that around 20% (one fifth) of them were avid players of MopDoppler's publications since their childhood. MopDoppler's Muse was said to be, overall, the most inspiring video game series of all time, not only holding the largest span of players, but also having the largest team of developers, 85% of which passionate players for as far back as the age of five. MopDoppler, because of receiving a sequence of negative emails, created the MDEIHFit in 2039 to encourage gamers to start exercising, ultimately allowing players to exercise and play. MopDoppler has even made an impact on adults, such as the puzzle game Knowledge Fortress, which is nowadays classified as a '36+' video game. During 2046, in a campaign to suppress internet access, MopDoppler was even invoked to steady the argument. Marketing Table As of 2054, MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. had the highest profit on the marketing table.uk.ign.com, 2054 When MopDoppler became the richest gaming company in the world, its position on the marketing table did not move until the next year, as it was unknown how much profit they had when they beat the record.metro.co.uk, MopDoppler's riches - behind the scenes and how they did it The monumental record had been proved official when MopDoppler's riches had been counted in March 2055. According to researchers, MopDoppler earns preferably seven million units in Europe and North America alone, with three million combined in Oceania, Asia, Africa and South America, coming to a total of ten million units sold each year. This beat the previous record made by Sony of eight million combined throughout each continent. Controversy During mid-2046, MopDoppler released a video game portraying Nintendo in an exaggerated way.''Nintendo and MopDoppler's big fight, ''The Daily Mail This easily arose controversy within two months of existence, and, in October 2046, Nintendo decided to further the case into lawsuit.Prior to this, Nintendo also emailed MopDoppler asking them to remove the game a month before the lawsuit. Nintendo used this evidence against MopDoppler during the lawsuit. Nintendo's lawsuit reasoning was "being displayed in such a way - a caricature - has offended us and we wish to morph our offence into lawsuit." Nintendo's lawsuit was successful, and MopDoppler had to scrap the game they had produced from sales. As the game was classified as 'successful', MopDoppler had lost an overall forty-thousand pounds, which was regained after a successful distribution scheme where they released games in different languages to each different continent all at once, instead of releasing the same game in different languages to each different country individually. Production Toonet (2025-) As MopDoppler had started with Toonet, Toonet is the oldest game produced by MopDoppler Entertainment Inc., and is also the longest-lasting. Toonet was created in 2024, a few months after MopDoppler itself had been created; during this time, Toonet was unavailable towards the public. Toonet was accessible to all during mid-2025 after BETA testing was over and was MopDoppler's most profitable videogame until 2038 when MopDoppler's The Order of 12 series had overcame it. Muse later took the title in 2042. Classic MopDoppler videogames *''Toonet'' '''(2025-) PC Game; later released for mobile and the Techno and also available on Game Metropolis *''Dario'' (2025-) PC Game, PlayStation 6, XBox 720; later released for the Techno - handicap version was also published for the Techno *''Chess Matrix'' (2025-) originally released on the PC and on mobile devices, new and fully-functional version released on Game Metropolis in 2038 *''Goodbye Weston'' (cancelled) *''Nuclear Throne 2'' (2025-) PC *''Superlative'' (2026-) PC *''Mojo'' (2029-2040) was available for the Techno, but later the series was put to a hold and eventually discontinued *''Minerunner'' (2029-2031) mobile *''Purgutory'' (2031-) was a small game put on MopDoppler's primary website as a test. Because of its popularity, it was classified as a video game and was given its own website, purgutorygame.com (redirects to purgutory.mopdoppler.com) *''Poignant Preposterous'' set for release in 2030, but later postponed to 2034; mobile, PC, Techno *''Broken Souls'' (2031-) Techno, XBox 720, PlayStation 6, PC, mobile *''Ace of Cards'' (2032-) Game Metropolis (2038-) During October 2038, MopDoppler announced that they were releasing a casual browser-based gaming website named Game Metropolis within the period of sixteen days.mopdoppler.com headline, reposted on gamemetropolis.mopdoppler.com''Meet Game Metropolis, MopDoppler's latest radical project'' on mopdoppler.com Membership for the game was incorporated in December 2040. The site's purpose was to "hold all of MopDoppler's small minigames" that were programmed by newly-appointed workers at MopDoppler; every new employee is required to do so. It originally started off with eighteen minigames, gradually making its way up to four-hundred; staff that worked on it were alongside their main accomplices from different gaming websites, such as nitrome.com. The website was given the most updates in 2042, where its theme was revamped. It was inactive with updates in around 2045, taken aside bug repairs. As of 2049, the website's most popular game was Red Riders, a game which was later morphed into a mobile game in 2053. MopDoppler incremented website traffic of it in 2043 where they filtered out most irrelevant ads on mopdoppler.com and on too.net (Toonet), superseding them with advertisements of Game Metropolis. Most Game Metropolis users are either active or former users on Toonet because of this. In November 2052, MopDoppler released a multiplayer game called Constructo. The game was released when they announced that Toonet would be unaccessible momentarily for a week and the game was described to "commemorate the event".Technical update: brief Toonet closure, new game now out, too.net, mopdoppler.com'' It was later placed on the homepage of Toonet, one of the few things that were still accessible in Toonet itself at the time. At the end of April in 2054, Oliver Garcia (head of Game Metropolis) announced that full plans had been made about Game Central including site redesign, mass bug fixes, updates to games and addition of games.A message from the founder, mopdoppler.com He said that the project was to be fully completed by 2056, and that a few broken games would be restored by 2060. The project was successfully completed by March 2056, despite being delayed because of a crisis. ''Dario'' Dario, one of MopDoppler's most symbolic characters and video game titles, is the third largest franchise in the world, behind The Order of 12 and Nintendo's Mario, with Pokémon trailing behind in fourth. Dario was MopDoppler's second worldwide release and its head team still operates to this day, despite almost thirty years of activity. Dario enlisted in GameCentral's Top Fifty Video Games at eighth, along with MopDoppler's Muse and The Order of 12. Dario has also won numerous awards, including the Best Video Game of 2039 and ranking number two on metro.co.uk's top ten handheld video games. ''The Order of 12'' Created in 2015 and officially produced in 2036, The Order of 12 began as a small comic book series that MopDoppler eventually adopted into a series of films and video games. The Order of 12 is MopDoppler's most profitable franchise and second most profitable video game series primarily worked on by Oliver Garcia and several others, including its co-founder, whom is unnamed. ''Muse'' Muse, MopDoppler's most profitable video game series, holds the world record for the most games sold; a nine million pound total has been profited throughout the entire franchise. The series inclines to win many awards, with a total of twenty-eight trophies earned because of work on the series. Charity Fundraising Throughout MopDoppler's existence, it has been somewhat notorious for its continuous charitable deeds. MopDoppler has donated a total of sixteen million pounds to charity and, in 2040, MopDoppler's very own charity, MopDoppler's Fun-raiser Fundraiser, had commenced.Introducing MopDoppler's very own charity, mopdoppler.com, 2040''Help us by helping others!, too.net, 2040 MopDoppler has a specific scheme for profit that is directed towards charity, where one sixth of video game profit goes towards profit, and during 2043, all of MopDoppler's merchandise profit had been donated. MopDoppler donated a piece of artwork to Cancer Research - which invests large amounts of profit into, hence the name, cancer research - that sold for three thousand pounds. Since 2028, MopDoppler has made a large number of donations to a large number of charities. Some of the charities include: *CAFOD (Catholic Agency For Overseas Development) *Alzheimer's Society *Cancer Research **Teenage Cancer Research *SOS Children's Villages *Hearing Link *National Kidney Federation *Powerful Information *Scope *Cystic Fibrosis Trust *The University of Pennsylvania *Royal Marsden Cancer Campaign *Bury Bombers Wheelchair Basketball *Hamlin Churchill Childbirth Injuries Fund etc. Each charity was given approximately £1140000 ($1737918.60) out of £16000000 ($24391840.00). MopDoppler set up a campaign on both mopdoppler.com, too.net and on all MopDoppler-attributed websites that allowed users to donate real money to the selected charities; overall, fans managed to contribute around one eighth of the profit given to charity. Graphic design MopDoppler uses Inkscape and GIMP for single graphics,''Q&A with MopDoppler: reader's feature, gamecentral.com although it is rumoured that it also uses things such as PhotoShop. MopDoppler itself revealed what it uses to animate in 2054 despite being asked to several times in the past; it uses its own software that it made in 2034 with its programming team. MopDoppler did not release its software for commercial uses and, to this day, the software is only used by MopDoppler itself. MopDoppler did create raster software for its own use in 2033, but abolished its usage after claiming that 'it was no longer needed'. The MopDoppler technical team did also attempt in making vector software for commercial use, but abolished it in 2037, a year after release. YouTube channel In 2030, MopDoppler created their own YouTube channel which they christened MopDoppler Entertainment Inc..Meet MopDoppler's new YouTube channel, mopdoppler.com, 2030YouTube channel stats on mopdoppler.com/about They primarily used it to upload videos of updates, trailers and the occasional HQ tour or interview. As of 2045, it had ten million subscribers, three billion views and almost five-thousand videos. The channel avatar portrays their mascot, Mojo in a somewhat victorious pose, with large text saying 'MOPDOPPLER'. Its most viewed video is a trailer of a new video game sequel to Muse, with almost four-hundred million views; it is also the second most popular video game company channel, behind Sony.Why MopDoppler has grown so large in so little amount of time, metro.co.uk, 2045 Notes and citations External links *http://mopdoppler.com: Main website **http://mopdoppler.co.jp **http://mopdoppler.co.uk **http://mopdoppler.co.us **http://mopdoppler.co.fr **http://mopdoppler.co.de **http://mopdoppler.co.zh Category:MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. Category:Companies